pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Return of the Ages
'''Plants vs. Zombies: Return of the Ages' ((or PvZ:RoTA for short) is a spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Similar to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, it features various worlds in PvZ2 alongside new worlds. A total of 4 new worlds are present (Viking Seas, Ice Age, World War, Time Twister). Also like PvZ All Stars, a ton of plants are present, as all non-VIP plants from the original, Adventures, PvZ2, and All Stars are present (with a few exceptions), making for a total of 107 plants. It also contains 103 different types of zombies. It is based off the information for PvZ2 as of July 9th, 2014. While this might not happen, the game could get updates for new worlds, plants, and zombies. Worlds Plants Main article: Plants Every plant (with the exception of some plants) from Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars is featured. This list below is a list of the plants, in the order they were introduced in the series. The following plants are not included: *Flower Pot *Explode-o-nut *PvZ Giant Plants *Popcorn *PvZA VIPs *PvZ2 Kung-Fu World plants (excluding Nuclear Cucumber) *PvZ Online-exclusive plants Here is the list: PvZ Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Fume-Shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Doom-Shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-Shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-Shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-Shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater PvZA Plants *Aspearagus *Beet *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Bamboo Shoot PvZ2 Plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Pea Pod *Lightning Reed *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Power Lily *Pea-nut PvZAS Plants (Note that names are debatable) *Water Pea *Junior Melon *Flyswatter *Saturn Peach *Pepper *Pistachio *Popcorn-pult *Bell Pepper-pult *Tomato *Muskmelon-pult *Pineapple *Bad Orange *Cauliflower *Banana *Onion *Lychee Bomb *Durian *Kiwi *Eggplant *Spurge *Ironwood *Pomegrante *Sugarcane *Nepenthes *Tree *Acorn *Orchid Cactus *Sea-dragon *Aloe Vera *Rafflesia *Apple *Morning Glory *Pear *Bitter Gourd *Venus Fly Trap *Blueberries *Dogtail *Artichoke *Chameleon Plant *Shaggy Ink Cap Zombies Note: Some of the names of the zombies have changed. Main article: Zombies Day (Tutorial) *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Flag Mummy *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Ra Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Sarcophagus Zombie *Mummy Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Prehistoric Jungle *Caveman Zombie *Caveman Conehead *Flag Caveman *Caveman Buckethead *Slingshot Zombie *Mask Zombie *Zombie Snail *Zombie Snail Rider *Stone Carrier Gargantuar *Beehive Zombie *Prehistoric Bird *Prehistoric Bird Rider *Zombie Mammoth *Zombie Mammoth Rider *Zombot Prehistoric Starter Viking Seas *Viking Zombie *Viking Conehead *Flag Viking *Viking Buckethead *Axe Zombie *Viking Gargantuar *Viking Imp *Sword Zombie *Viking Commander *Zombot Viking Raider Ice Age *Snowcoat Zombie *Snowcoat Conehead *Snowcoat Buckethead *Snowcoat Flag Zombie *Saber Tooth Zombie *Snowcoat Gargantuar *Snowcoat Imp *Zombie Penguin Owner *Zombie Penguin *Zombot Ice Creator Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Conehead *Cowboy Buckethead *Flag Cowboy *Prospector Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Cowboy Gargantuar *Zombie Bull Rider *Zombie Bull *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombot War Wagon Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Peasant Conehead *Peasant Buckethead *Flag Peasent *Imp Monk *Jester Zombie *Warrior Gargantuar *Knight Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Imp Dragon *Zombie King *Zombot Dark Dragon Far Future *Future Zombie *Future Conehead *Future Buckethead *Flag Future Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Jetpack Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Mecha-Football Zombie *Zombie Tile Taker *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Zombot Tommorrow-tron World War *Camo Zombie *Camo Conehead *Camo Buckethead *Camo Flag Zombie *Shotgun Zombie *Bomb Zombie *Military Gargantuar *Army Imp *Tank Zombies *Zombot Military Master Time Twister *Basic Gargantuar *Basic Imp *Zombot Prime Other *Zombie Yeti *Yeti Conehead *Yeti Buckethead Suburban Almanac For the game's Suburban Almanac, see here. Beta Elements For a list of beta elements in the game, see here. Gallery For the game's full gallery, see here. 181px-Peashooter HD.png|Official artwork for Peashooter. 112px-Regular Zombie.png|Official artwork for Basic Zombie. Trivia *Pirate Seas is the only world from PvZ2 not to return in this game. **It was instead replaced with Viking Seas. *Far Future is the only world to contain a new zombie, including the Zombie Tile Taker. *This game has the most plants of any Plants vs. Zombies game so far, with a total of 107 plants. **It also has the most zombies of any Plants vs. Zombies game so far, with a total of 103 zombies. See Also Due to the large amount of subpages, there is a subpage for this. To see it, click here. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Return of The Ages